Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point
by Neckar Unrivaled
Summary: This is a collection story of events of the Darth Unrivaled and his life.
1. 001 Shatter Point

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 1: Shatter Point**

Wide shot of the the ravager from the bottom across the left side

If one thing history can teach you, that it repeats, never in the same order or the same meaning. This time history was not only going to repeat itself, but it was going to start a war unlike anything seen before. On the eve of what has become known as the Great Sith Wars, a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Bane was in his very powerful ship known as the Ravager. The Ravager was much like those large super star destroyers used by the Empire, a very dark gray however. His mission was to head to the Outer Rim area. Not long had past from the rise of the Jedi Order back into power, while the Sith began to rebuild.

The Sith Order was in need of a leader to help them rebuild, one such lord did exist, his name was Darth Groznii. A very powerful Sith Lord, who founded a new Sith Order. With this new order, many lower class Sith's came into power. Together they reached out to rebuild so that one day they could destroy the Jedi Order. Their first mission was to build a powerful Sith Council to rival the Jedi Council. Believing the reasons for their losses over the years and the failure of many Dark Lords before them.

There was one Sith who stood apart from the others, his name was Darth Unrivaled. Unlike his Sith brothers and sisters, he was not fully human, in fact no one really had any clue what he was or who he was. Machine? Man? Maybe a monster. Only one person knew, but sadly it was locked away deep with in his own mind. Unrivaled was a tall man and always wore a long black cloak, its design was more like a cape, kind of like what Darth Vader held so many years before. He also wore a mask, that looked very much like Darth Vader's but with out the top, as his long black hair out lined the rest of his head.

Unrivaled was not from this side of the galaxy, he came from an area of wild space, deep in a far away place. A place that Unrivaled knows nothing of. Train in the Jedi arts and a skill swords men, holding two special design lightsabers, Unrivaled was on a mission. A mission to find a man going by the name of Darth Dragoon. The legend goes that some ten years ago, Unrivaled and Dragoon had a great battle on the grounds of Promojema Temple.

Unrivaled's battle with Dragoon reach from one end of the universe to the other, finally ending at the foot steps of Promojema Temple. It was said that Unrivaled died in that battle. Some say his body died, but his life force didn't. Like many who become one with the force, his didn't and it stayed behind becoming part of the temple itself. The protector of the Temple and it's secrets. Some say it was the legendary Kaiburr crystal which restored his life.

In Mimban mythology, Promojema was a minor god who acted as a healer. The priests of Promojema were suspected of performing acts of healing enhanced by the use of the legendary Kaiburr crystal. Promojema has been depicted as a vaguely humanoid being with leathery wings and enormous claws. His slanted face was a mass of tentacles beneath a pair of accusing eyes.

Unrivaled became the protector, the watcher of the legendary Kaiburr crystal and of the temple. After a few years of training inside the temple he finally decided the time had come to carry out his mission.

On his quest, Unrivaled came into contact with an old man named Master Geta, who's life was saved by Unrivaled. So to pay Unrivaled back he pass down a powerful mystical art known as the Geta Style.

"A Jedi's tools are not just to be used as weapons, but they are the foundation of the human soul, while human you may not be, your soul is yours and yours only."

"Master Geta, while I may not look human in your eyes, I was once human. Threw the force I will find my peace. Please teach me and I promise you I will pass it on to those worry, so that to keep its spirit alive."

"For a user of the dark side you sure are kind and maybe threw your will there will be hope in this galaxy after all."


	2. 002 Assassin Greed

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 2: Assassin Greed**

The sky was flooded with lightning, and the feeling of darkness raged on one of the darkest nights on the planet of Coruscant. It was on this night the Jedi Temple was flooded with millions of clone troopers lead by Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader. The fear and pain that filled the night sky was felt from miles away. It filled the air itself with the smell of death and blood. One of the darkest nights, the fall of the Jedi Order by the hands of the Sith. It became known as one of the darkest of nights, where the freedom of the many ended and the great capital city fell to the dark side.

Standing beyond the bottom of the Jedi Temple, a cold wind still held the smell of that dark day. Beyond it, in the lower levels of the city where crime and evil still existed, an old man stood in the cold rain, waiting for his contact to appear. From a far off distance you could see a dark figure appear. People filled the streets and ships flew over head.

"Professor I got your message. If I may recommend that you forget your wife, while she is alive at the moment, I fear you will simply bring more pain to your family."

"Please, what choice do I have. Here, take it, it's all the money I have. I don't know what more to do."

"I am an assassin, the job you requested will not be an easy one. You understand that Dragoon is not one to let anyone near him."

"Please! I beg of you to save her. Who knows what he's doing to her, she could already be dead."

"I feel her threw the force, her will is strong. Trust me Professor, she's alive and I'll find her. Here, keep your money. The information you've given to me is worth more then gold to me."

"But..."

"I have one thing to ask you before I leave you."

"Anything?"

"Have you ever seen this before?" The assassin held up a red color orb, very small. It appear to be like a small round stone.

"I'm sorry no I've never seen it before, what do you seek from it?"

"It's nothing really, thank you for the information. I'll send you a message once the job is done. It wont be a walk in the park however, so it could take some time."

The assassin turned around and started to walk away from the old man, lightning flash from behind.

"Wait!"

The assassin stopped and turned his head to face the old man. "Yes?"

"Please tell me your name, I wish to know the name you go by assassin."

"Professor Carmac, my name. I do not know my name. If you must know, I am Unrivaled." Then with out word he disappear into thin air as the old man just looked on as the rain fell harder.

The old man fell to his hands and knee's crying. "Thank you Unrivaled, thank you..."


	3. 003 The Meeting

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

The night was unusual as ever, in the grand city of Coruscant business was as usual. People coming together to remember the good times and the bad. Many things had happened in the galaxy and many who remember the days of war knew. They knew the dark truth that had filled the galaxy for more then 20 years. War was never ending, when one ended another began.

Crime had taken the once great city of Coruscant to the point of total chaos. Dragoon and his dark followers ruled the streets and kept the cash coming in. They controlled the highest of people and the strongest. Even the Jedi Knights, while greater in numbers where too far off in their never ending battle against the Sith to deal with common problems within Coruscant.

The lights in the room where very bright, the people were loud and screaming, dancing to the beat of the music. Men and women together, as the women dance while the men drank. Unrivaled, now wearing a black cloak with a black hood, walked through the crowd of people to the end of the bar, where he sat down and ordered himself a drink.

"Bartender, have you seen this man." placing a picture of a woman on the table. The Bartender just stood there pouring his drink.

"Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't. What's it to you?"

"I'm sure you don't want any trouble, just let me know where and when and I'll be gone." Unrivaled reach down and pulled his lightsaber out placing it on the table. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

The bartender steps back very quickly, gives a look around the room and places his hand on the table. "Look, I don't know who you are but I wouldn't be one to be looking for trouble."

"Well then, I guess I'm looking for trouble then. tell me Bartender, how much pain has he caused you?"

The bartender stood there refusing to say a word, but Unrivaled could tell. He placed his lightsaber back on to his belt, takes the shot and slams the glass on the table.

A few seats over, a very young looking woman stood up and walked over to Unrivaled. She was wearing nothing but a skin tight black lace suit and had two laser blasters on her belt. She had long blue hair and dark blue eyes. She sat next to Unrivaled and signaled to the bartender that she wanted a drink.

"So we meet at last."

"Well I guess we do, and you are?"

"You can call me Lilith, that's all you need to know right now. I happen to over hear you just now and I think I can be of some help to you."

"Really? A woman like you? I hardly doubt it. But hell I'm in a mood for a good time anyway."

"If you don't mind, I didn't mean that kind of fun. Well maybe a bit later if your still in the mood. However I met about the woman in the picture you carry. May I see it?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you trust me, I can tell. After all what do you have to lose by showing one little old picture?"

"Will if your going to put it that way then sure. Seems I'm not getting much help from around here."

Lilith took a long hard look at the picture, and slowly she started to smile. "I can tell you one thing. If I where you I would forget about her. For one she's not even your type."

"And how do you know who my type is?"

"Lets just say I know more then you think."

"Well maybe you should let me in on that, and then I can make a choice if I even believe you or not."

"Okay, I can see your a smart guy, I like that. Well I can tell you where she is."

"Really?"

"She's with Dragoon right now. In fact, I can even tell you where he's at right now."

"Dragoon huh? So I guess my next question would be how the hell do you know so much?"

"I know your an assassin just like myself."

Lilith leaned in closer to him, looking into his eyes and giving him a look that she liked him. Unrivaled looked back into hers and for a moment he felt like she wanted to kiss him, it surprised him. However she simply turned her face and moved every so quickly next to his so that they where side by side. She whispered, "I think we should join forces, being how where both on the same side."

Unrivaled looked right into her eyes. For a moment he became overwhelmed with emotions that he had never felt before. Then with out question he pushed her away and stood up. Taking a stand in front of her as she turn to face his back.

"What?"

"I take it you just blew your cover by coming here and meeting with me. Sith Assassin."

"What, how did you know..."

"Because they followed you."


	4. 004 Dragoon's Grunts

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 4: Dragoon's Grunts**

There standing in the door way was two men, one very small, a little dark skinned. Didn't really look as if he was right in the head as his eyes seem to roll back into his head as he looked on. Just from the sight of him you could tell he wasn't human. Unrivaled reach down into the force and felt something else in him, he was only wearing a human skin, there was something else under it. The other was a little short, but also held something very large and powerful. There was no doubt in Unrivaled's mind they worked for Dragoon.

"I'll hold them off and you make a run for it. Your master does have a safe place for you to go just in case something like this happens?"

"Yes, but wait a moment, your going to need my help on this one. I've seen these guys in action and I know what they can do."

"Yes Unrivaled you do need her. Oh Lilith, very disappointed in you. I thought you where smarter then this. I guess once a Sith scum, always a Sith scum."

"Big talk for someone who's hiding under someone else's face!" Unrivaled pulled out his lightsaber turning it on as a red blade came blazing out. The sight of it caused the people in the room run screaming for help.

As more of Dragoon's foot soldiers filled the cantina, each pulling out a weapon, lightsabers, light staffs and laser blasters. Lilith also pulled her light saber out and both her and Unrivaled held their ground as they where soon out numbered.

"Okay I think it would be wise for us to run. We'll meet up at this location." Just as Lilith turn to Unrivaled, the short funny looking guy jumped at her.

Unrivaled pushed Lilith to the ground, but wasn't able to block himself. Taking the blow of the blade to his left arm, you could hear screams fill the room. Unrivaled fell to one knee just in front of Lilith.

"Darth Kings, do I need to warn you who that is?"

"No my master, I'm only getting started."

"Maybe you should listen to your master." Unrivaled jumped up and kick Darth Kings in the chest sending him flying threw the air. Crashing into many tables and finally landing into the wall knocking himself out.

Unrivaled was now standing, his arm which at first appeared to have been cut off by Darth Kings was still there. However his robe was now cut from the shoulder revealing his left arm, which was covered in a shinny blue glow that was slowly fading away.

"Kings! Unrivaled isn't a normal human, normal attacks won't work against him. Must I do everything myself!"

Just as the tall man was ready to attack Unrivaled, a voice could be heard from afar.

"Wait Xion! Your not ready yet to take on Unrivaled."

"But master I can take him!"

"No, we will wait."

All the men in the room ran towards Unrivaled and Lilith, blood filled their eyes. Lilith was still in shock that Unrivaled took a cold cut lightsaber blow to his bare arm and not even a scrach.

"Well let me guess, you boys are new at this right?"

The first one raised his lightsaber screaming. "Sith scum, DIE!!"

Unrivaled just stood there as they got closer and closer to him and Lilith who was now just getting to her feet. Unrivaled had a small smirk on his face has he place his light saber blade to his side just as another blue hot blade burst from his right arm.

"Time to dance." Unrivaled launched himself into the air creating a twisting action. He turn his hips to the left as he started to spin down wards at the attacking men. One by one their heads flew off and soon none where left standing. At the end of the chain of dead men, Unrivaled stood with his back to them just as the blue lightsaber disappear into his right side.

Unrivaled let out a sigh just as he started to turn around and look at what he had just done, a red lightsaber flash before his eyes. In mid air it stopped as another red lightsaber clashed with it, then a striking motion. It was so close to his eyes he closed them. When he opened his eyes standing next to him was Lilith. Unrivaled looked down as the grunt fell to the ground dead.

Lilith turned and smiled. "Looks like you owe me one."

Unrivaled turns around to see Dragoon's men making their exit. The place was filled with chaos. Unrivaled grabed Lilith's shoulder and pushed her aside as he unleashed a powerful lighting bolt form his hands knocking more of Dragoon's grunts to the ground. He turn to face Lilith.

"I think its time we make tracks."

"I agree."

Just before Unrivaled could say another word, Lilith grab him and pulled him ever so close to her. He looked him dead in the eyes and kissed him on the lips.


	5. 005 Fear from the Shadows

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 5: Fear from the Shadows**

"Wait!" Unrivaled yelled, but it was too late. Lilith was already making her escape, high above threw the glass. Just as Unrivaled was making his move to follow her, he looked down into his hand and there was a note. She must have handed it to him when she kissed him. Smooth Unrivaled thought to himself.

So Unrivaled made his way out as well. It was then that he thought of something. How did she know he was going to be there? Maybe it was all a trap? At that point he couldn't really think as he had to make his way out of there before the Jedi arrived. After all, to deal with the Jedi at the moment wouldn't be worth his time. Unrivaled made his way to the roof, there he saw Lilith waiting.

"Okay so let me guess what this note is?"

"The location of Dragoon's base. Trust me its there, someone like you should have no problem finding your way in and doing what you need to do. But not at the moment however, please follow me."

Just as Lilith was making her way off the roof, shoing the way, Unrivaled grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. She looked up into his eyes, starting to blush just a little.

"Kakashi, did you get all that?"

It was then she noticed, that from behind her another man stood. This time it was someone dress in dark blue robes, like a ninja. His mask covered most of his face, only showing his eyes. Lilith turned around to face him. Wondering to herself who this man was and how he was able to hide himself form being felt in the force.

"Yes, they took off this way. I knew the plan would work. Sorry little lady we've been following you for some time. I guess the issue now is getting out of here before the Jedi."

"I don't understand? What's going on here?" Lilith asked.

"Sorry Lilith, we knew you where not working for Dragoon, but against him by order of Darth Rage. I guess you could say I used you to learn the location of his base."

"What.."

"Please, no time, we need to get to the drop point before its too late. I'm sure your master would be please with your work Lilith."

"My work? Hold up here!" Lilith pulled away and reach down for her lightsaber.

Unrivaled took a step back and looked into Lilith's eyes. He knew that the time for talking was over and it was time to fight.

"Yo!" a man yelled from the shadows.

"And just who the hell are you?" Unrivaled stated with a firm tone to his voice as he too pulled out his lightsaber.

"Wait a moment, I've sensed him before. My master has spoke of him before."

"So he's a friend of Rage huh?"

"I can see that you remember me my sexy lady. You would have been wise to stay with me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Darius the truth ruler of the Sith."

Darius just looked at Unrivaled, Lilith and Kakashi has he took in the moment. The sheer thought of it all made him laugh.

"Did the three of you really believe that you where going to get away from us? Please, what is even more shocking is you Unrivaled. To allow yourself to fall in such a trap."

Unrivaled took a step back, "What? How do you know my name? Answer me!"

"I know more about you then you think Unrivaled, I know your not human, well I know you where train by Dragoon and I know your looking for the legendary Bloodstones."

"Bloodstones?!" Unrivaled reached into his robe and revealed a red orb. "So this is one of the legendary bloodstones. And here I thought they where just some silly legend made up by some foolish old man."

"If you only knew the great power inside you. You know, you could simply give me the bloodstone. Then I may let you and your friends leave."

Unrivaled just smirk at the sheer thought of it. He knew that who ever this man was or what he wanted, he couldn't let the orb fall into his control. There was something else about the orbs.

Lilith walked next to Unrivaled, "Wait a moment, Unrivaled what is going on here? Do you two know each other?"

"No I've never seen this man before. I wonder how he knows so much about me?"

"Well Unrivaled I can tell you the reason I know all about you is that I was there when you where created."

Unrivaled paused, a shock look came over his face, as if someone had just stab him.

"What?" Lilith said as she looked at Unrivaled who appear now to be turning white.

"We have to go Lilith, take Unrivaled and go. I'll handle things here."

"But Kakashi."

"Please just go."

Just as Lilith reach for Unrivaled's hand, but before she could even make another move, Unrivaled snaped out of his confusion and looked at Kakashi and gave him a head nod. Kakashi also gave a head nod and then disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!"

"It's okay Lilith. He's off to tell Darth Rage about whats going on so that we can make it to the drop point on time. After all that is the plan here." Unrivaled stepped in front of Lilith as if he was protecting her now. "Okay Darius, being as you know so much about me, how about you answer one of my questions. Do you work for Dragoon?"

Darius began laughing at the request. "Now I find that funny, but I don't think you'll be laughing after we've killed your new girlfriend there."

Just before Darius could finish, six shadowly figures appeared all around him on the roof. Darius looked shocked at the sight of them. "So that's how its going to be? Your lucky today Unrivaled, but trust me your day is coming." With out another word spoken Darius disappeared as well.


	6. 006 Enter Shadow Sithjin

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 6: Enter Shadow Sithjin**

Unrivaled held his own against the onslaught of shadowly figures that now block all access off from the roof. Unrivaled now held both lightsabers in hand. He looked at them trying to figure out his next plan of attack. He finally moved his two lightsabers together making a cross like symbol.

One of them charged at him with great force. Unrivaled held his own against it but proved to be no real match for it as it appear and reappeared as if it was simply a shadow. Lilith was also holding her own against them but proved to no match as well.

Unrivaled place one of his lightsabers on his belt, he reached for his hood throwing it and his robe off. Under it was a skin tiet suit all in black with very fine lines and seeds. Lilith was a big shocked at he was wareing such a suit. But more shock when she took a closer look at it. The suit appear to be moving on its own, as if it was a living being on its own. She looked up his right side to his face only to see that suit was slowly moving up over his face totally covering it.

There off to the side almost out of view stood Dragoon and his followers, Xion and Bacon, laughing. Unrivaled look up at them as if he just went into shock. The look on his face was scary as if he now couldn't move. Lilith stood there wondering what was going on. Finally able to break her own fear and ran up next to Unrivaled.

"What's going on here?"

"I didn't even feel them.. how.. this is bad, we have to get out of here!" Unrivaled pushed Lilith back wards almost knocking her down. "Come on lets go!" Unrivaled grab her by the arm and jump into the air but it was too late.

"Xion! How did you?" Xion had appear right in front of them he reach out and smash in Unrivaled's face knocking him to the ground in one clean hit.

"That's how we get things done. Now my pretty lady, it's your turn." Xion reach for Lilith, she try to reach for her lightsaber but was too late. Xion was just too fast.

"No!" Lilith yelled out as Xion grab her, then he let go. In a flash of light she looked up and saw Kakashi landing a blow on Xion's face dropping him to the ground. Xion was quick to get up.

"Are you okay?"

"um.. Kakashi I thought... you..."

"No worry, I contacted your master, there on their way right now. I guess it's a good thing I cam right back. Looks like you need some help Unrivaled."

"I'm okay, he just got me off guard that was all." Unrivaled stood reach up and flip off his robe showing that he suit also had red as well as black, almost like one of those funny looking wet suits. "I guess it's time to take this up a level, don't you think Kakashi?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Right before they could do anything, the moment was broken by the laughing of Dragoon and Demonjin who was now standing next to Dragoon. Unrivaled look up at them noticing that they where looking at Xion. Looking at Xion it was like seeing something blow up, the blood and guts all over the place, Dripping down all over the place, it was a sick looking sight. Standing before the man once saw as Xion was now a robotic like Dragon, with no legs, but long snake like corals that seem to have no limit in their movement.

"Let me introduce you to General Xion, the Shadow Sith-Jin!"

"Oh man, that's what they've been working on. All those people died for this?"


	7. 007 Shadow vs Shadow

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 7: Shadow vs Shadow**

"Kakashi, we need to get out of here. I don't think we have a chance right now. We need to..."

"Listen Unrivaled, I know what your saying. But you know as well as I do if we leave now we wont have another shot at this. Plus you know as well as I do what your holding and you know how to use it."

"What?!"

"Trust me I've seen you use that power before, you can do it again. If anything do it for Lilith!"

"Oh don't believe I forgot about her." Unrivaled was quick to turn around to see she was fine.

Darth Rage and some other Sith Warriors also show arrived as back up.

"Lord Rage, Lilith is hurt you need to take her away from here."

"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me. My Lord I'm sorry I failed the mission."

"No my lady you didn't. We got everything we needed. I'm just happy that you are safe. Unrivaled, I think you should take Kakashi advice and retreat while we still have a chance."

"Well now it's it my old friend, Rage. I see you are now the new head of the Sith Council now."

"Darth Dragoon, I knew that was you. You just can't get it threw that thick skull of yours can you?"

"Oh, please. I haven't forgotten... my old master."

"Master?" Unrivaled looked at Rage has he and Dragoon had a stare down.

"I say we get this party started. General Xion, show them the power of the Shadow-Jin. Once Rage and Unrivaled is out of the way we'll take the rest of the Sith Order no problem. And once the Sith is destroyed, we'll be able to take their ultimate weapon... The Super Death Star."

"Damn it. How did he know about it?" Unrivaled look at Rage.

"I think I know, damn it. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

"Trust who Lord Rage?"

"Darth Nightmare."

"Wait, Darth Contender's apprentice? No way!"

Before Unrivaled could get another word out Xion attack knocking Unrivaled down to the edge of the roof. Rage and the two Sith Warriors with him pull their lightsabers and charge Xion, but the six-arm monster was so fast he was able to knock them all down. Xion then attack and killed both of the Sith Warriors, first by stabbing the one in head chest and then by cutting the head off the other one off. Rage try to attack Xion from behind but Xion was able to use speed even after then the force and slam Rage to the ground.

Kakashi used his ninja stars that flash bright light when they hit his arms, causing Xion to be blinded. But it failed, Xion's body is metal and his robotic eyes weren't effected. Kakashi pulled his daggers our trying to get close to Xion to take him out. Xion was very fast for his large size. Kakashi could rivaled his speed but as the fight went on, Xion got faster and faster. Kakashi could no longer keep up with him.

Xion grab Kakashi with two of his arms and with another arm start to smash into Kakashi head, blow after blow, Kakashi start to bleed from the forehead, yelling out in pain form the blows. Lilith not going to stand by attacks Xion slashing at one of Xion's arms cutting it. Xion wasn't worry about her at the moment so she was able to get a good hit on. This allow Kakashi to pull himself free. In one large swing, Xion hit Lilith, Rage and Kakashi knocking them all to the edge of the roof. By this time Unrivaled had made his way back on his feet. Still a bit dizzy from the blow earlier. He released one of his lightsabers and charge at Xion before he could attack the others again.

Unrivaled try to jump over Xion but his arms had no limit on how far they could stretch and smash Unrivaled in the gut taking him down, falling at Xion's feet.

"Unrivaled... your death will make me happy. Do you head me Unrivaled! You're going to Die!" Xion yelled out in a loud roar that sent chills threw everyone, even Dragoon off to the side. Xion eye turn to Dragoon as if they where passing a message between each other. Dragoon and the others then jump off the side of the roof. Xion turn back to Unrivaled has he slam into him causing blood to splash form his mouth.

Xion pick up Unrivaled around the neck, a crushing sound could be heard as Unrivaled try to pull himself free. But Xion was just too strong. Before anyone could react, Xion wrap his arms around Unrivaled crushing down on him more, Unrivaled let out the most frightening sounds. Rage seeing an opening jump to save Unrivaled, however Xion was far to fast and was able to block Rage's attacks. While it may have seen it was for nothing, this gave Lilith the opening she needed as she lunched herself into the battle cutting off one of Xion's arms allowing Unrivaled to break free. Unrivaled feel to the ground holding his left side. Lilith and Rage rush to his side, they both could see it. Xion had crushed his rips and if he wasn't taken to the medical center soon he could die. Unrivaled try to stand up but it was so use as he couldn't breath as much.

"Please you have to stop, your hurt."

"Listen Lilith, its only a small wound, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"That's just it, you can't"

"Unrivaled, stop now, that's an order."

"Lord Rage?!"

"Listen your hurt worst then you think, you bleeding form your mouth for god sakes."


	8. 008 A Contender Appears

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 8: A Contender Appears**

Unrivaled put his hand over his mouth wiping what he first thought was just sweat, turns out to be blood. Then it hit him, a up word of pain hit him has he feel to the ground out cold, Lilith jump down to his side screaming and crying, fearing that he may have died in her arms. Rage quickly move down to to check him, he passed out. Even a wound such as that couldn't have been done just by holding him like that. Two more Sith Lords appear out of the shadows, ready to take charge of the battle so the others could make an escape. Just as Rage pulled Unrivaled up to carry him, he notice more then his rips had been broken, he was stab multi times.

Rage turn to look at Xion who was getting ready for another attach, his two arms which had held Unrivaled had blood on them, Rage wasn't sure what to make of this. How on earth could he have done so much damage in such a short amount of time. Then he saw it, the edges of Xion's arms had blades, to show off Xion release them as all over his arms small blades as sharp as a lightsaber. Unrivaled was in more danger then first thought.

"Don't think your going to get away form me so easy now, Unrivaled is my prey and I'm going to kill him. HAHA!"

"No, we have to get out of here. Kakashi take Unrivaled and Lilith and go."

"But master I can help you."

"No! Did you see what that thing did to Unrivaled? Do you think you last 3 minutes against that?"

"Here, lets go Lilith. Lets run for now. After all our mission now is to help Unrivaled after all. If you die I'm not the one who's going to tell him when he wakes up."

"Okay, wait. Master you better not die."

Darth Rage looked on as him and other sith lords held there ground against a more powerful and almost unstoppable monster known as Xion. Rage then felt something in the force, he hadn't felt in 3 years. What could it be? He looked up to the sky and saw a shadow fly towards them as if it had wins. Landing in from of him between Xion and Rage, stood Darth Contender.

The room filled with smoke, the halls where filled with the sounds of people screaming. The smell of blood dripping down the wall. The sound of foot steps could be heard from the end of the hall, running as fast he could, the screams just got louder and louder. The feeling of fear running down his face, as the room start to fill with light.

At the end of the hall, there where body's everywhere, It was an all out slaughter, the end of a deathly battle, his eyes quickly scan the room. A explosion knocked him down to the ground as the room start to feel as if it was falling.

"Warning! Warning!" the room was filled with the light of the alarm as it flashed red.

"Hello!? Is anyone else alive. ANYONE!!"

"Un-Un-rivaled..."

On the ground lay a beatten and bloody Lilith, both her arms and legs broken, her rips crashed. Bleeding from the mouth, eyes watering. The fear that she knew she was to die. Losing her sight she try to call out. But it was too late for her. Unrivaled try to craw to her. But she was too far from him. He looked down at his leg, it was broken. He try and try to reach her. The closer he got to her he could see the sadness in your eyes, as if she want to say something but couldn't.

"Lilith... LILITH!!" Her eyes start to bleed, the sight was so much he had to look away, just as another explosion knocked him across the room, the sides of the wall where starting to give away. It was over...

"Warning! Warning!"

The wall, the floor, the roof all rip apart, the blast of wind threw the room was so much everything started to rip apart. Quickly looking over his left shoulder, a sea of darkness behind him, as if everything was bring pulled to it. Nothing but pain and darkness... so this is how it feels to die, the end of my life...

--

A loud explosion cover the battle field on the roof top.


	9. 009 Mystery of the Bloodstones

**Unrivaled Wars: Shatter Point**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Chapter 9: Mystery of the Bloodstones**

The midnight sky was something to see that cold night. The light from the full mood was shining with passion and with forgiveness. A new age of the Sith had come, a day of a young Sith Lord named Darth Unrivaled. Threw his trials in live, his death, his rebirth and his love ones, he searching the universe in search for that which he lost. His hope and passion. Far from the tree the apple goes, as this time a million years ago the universe was rage with in a war unlike anything every see before.

The day of the Dragon King and his Dark Army took control of most of the universe and its worlds. A small task force was able to hold such an attack off. Even with the Dragon King's powerful Dragoon Ring it prove to be a day to remember in their history as a lone hero gave his life to save what he love. Now the day of the dragon comes again, only this time the universe is split many have forgotten the days of the Universe Task Force Delta and those brave men and woman who gave their lives for what they though was right.

Today it was much different, as on this day the night sky was a warm and cold as it had ever been before. Deep into the sky Darth Unrivaled looked, wondering about his family, those he use to care for, those he had forgotten. Now only with in his dreams did he seem them, feel them. Passion comes a long way and not to far has Darth Unrivaled come in his training in the Sith way.

Near the end of the summer day as the sun began to set in the near by sunset, a dinner for two was being set up at the edge of the near by Temple of the New Sith Order, where Lady Lilith had put together a great meal, one fit for a thousand kings. One one end of the table she stand down warring a very slim and blue dress as cold as the summer sky and has warm as the passion that ran threw her blood.

Looking up at the key was the man she was having dinner with, Darth Unrivaled who was just looking up at the sky as if it was taking control of him. The longer he watch the sky, not even taking a hint that she was even near him gave very cold chill down her back. A feeling she had not felt for a very long time It almost scared her.

As she watched Darth Unrivaled longer she start to wonder what he was thinking about. Wondering what kind of pain and what would create such a powerful sinister Sith Lord which such power, much of which was hidden even by his own know how. Who was he? Why was he here, all the answers to her questions just burn a hole right threw her. To live just a life must be full of pain and that of loss.

Little did she know that his travels not only took him from this world but to the next and back. He had seen the darkness of man and that which makes a man a monster. He had lost most of his human side long ago as he fought many battle each which he lost a little more of himself.

Lady Litih turn to the side of the table looking up at the newly lighten stars in the sky.

"So what yeah thinking about?

"The future." Unrivaled said slowly has he start to turn to Lady Lilith making eye contact with her for a moment. It was enough to make her start to blush.

"The future? What do you mean my Lord?"

"Where are we going. What path do we have next. Is the path already there bound to our souls as the Force itself or can we change it base on our passion and decisions we make that shape out destiny."

"That was very deep."

"Well I met nothing by it my lady. Only that my path is something I do not know. I don't know where it will take me and I'm not sure if I need to bring anyone else into my life in such a way that would create danger for anyone."

"What kind of danger? Trust me I may look hot, but trust me I can take care of my own."

Darth Unrivaled start to smile a bit, he place his hand on the table and turn back up to the stars, at just the right light of the moon and you could see the scare he had on his right side of his face, it must have been such a blow to one's face to leave such a scare.

Near the end of the hall way Lord Rage and some very well train Dark Jedi where coming up to the main dinner which Lady Litih and Darth Unrivaled where at, Lord Rage enter the room looking to have a few drinks before calling it a night. He looked up over the bar to see the two having dinner. At first he which not to disturbed them, however he though it would be a good chance to get to know his lord Unrivaled, after all tomorrow he was going to become the youngest of the new Sith Council to put into office and would one of the founders who would bring the order into its prime life as it would be.


End file.
